


Birds of a Feather

by isabelpenafiel03



Series: Fallen Angels and Twisted Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelpenafiel03/pseuds/isabelpenafiel03
Summary: A short Destiel central chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while but I hope to start updating more regularly. This fic will be mostly made up of oneshots. Happy holidays, enjoy.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean."

"What?!"

"It's your aniversary, you forgot again." Gabe whispers.

"Shit!" Dean whispers in a paniked tone as he sits up nearly knocking Gabe off the bed.

"Don't worry, I know you love my brother. You're just an idiot. So, I got you and Cas tickets to the opening of a nearby bee sanctuary. He's a nut, he'll love it."

"Shit, Gabe. Thank you so much." Dean says grabbing his wallet preparing to pay Gabe in full.

"It's fine Dean-o, I've cost you a pretty penny anyway. Might as well give you this." Gabe chuckles. Before Dean can argue Gabe hands him the tickets and snaps out of the room.

"Dumbass." Dean whispers shaking his head. Dean strips his shirt and replaces it with a worn gray tee shirt and then changes into jeans. Before he can go to the kitchen to find Cas, he's at the doorway.

"Dean. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Cas."

"You remembered, right?"

"How could I forget? I'd give you presents and shower you with affection everyday if I didn't have to hunt."

"Well, I  got you something." Cas whispers holding out a small package. Dean carefully takes the poorly wrapped present from Cas and opens it. He pulls out his leather jacket, but it  looks like it did thirty years ago. 

"I got it cleaned and fixed up. They sewed the lining in were it had started falling out and fixed the pockets and fixed it a bit. I thought you'd want it to last as long as possible but I hope I didn't ruin it's sentimental value." Cas rambles on. Dean is speechless, it's incredibly thoughtful. Dean wipes tears from his eyes.

"Oh no! I ruined it didn't I! I'm so sorry Dean, I thought you would like it...."

"Oh Cas, I love it."

"Dean, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy, Cas" Dean says hugging Cas. "I love you so much, you're perfect. So much more than I could ever deserve." Cas hugs Dean back awkwardly until Dean pulls away. "Here." He says handing Cas the tickets. Cas smiles a toothy grin Dean's only seen once before, and it doesn't really count because he was off his rocker. Cas hugs Dean hard. 

"Dean, you make me very happy."

"I'm glad Cas, because I don't know what I'd do without you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is cold as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to finally reveal the reason Gabe's feet bruise. Enjoy the longer chapter and feel free to comment constructive criticism!

"God, Dean. Turn the heat down!" Sam shouts as he begins stripping his various layers. 

"Nope. He may be a prick but your boyfriend is freezing his ass off in the backseat. 

"I'm fine Dean- o. Go 'head and turn it down." Gabe chuckles as he hides his hands in his pockets and continues shivering. His hands twitch and shiver in his pockets. Sam narrows his eyes suspiciously. 

"Hey, Gabe?"

"Yep, what is is Samsquatch?"

"Let me see your hands." 

"C'mon Sammy, my hands are cold."

"It'll just be a second."

"Sam, you worry too much."

"Let him see Gabriel." Dean interjects. Gabriel bows his head and pulls his hands from his pockets. Sam gasps when he sees his purple fingers. Sam tenderly holds Gabe's hand and he yelps in pain. 

"Gabe, we should go to a hospital. This was worrying when it was just your feet!"

"No. You're on hunt and I promised not get in the way."

"Gabriel, you're a pain in my ass but you're my brother's boyfriend. We're going to the hospital. Gabriel grunts and crosses his arms. 

"Wait." Sam pauses. "Gabe, roll up your sleeves." Gabriel shakes his head but complies. He rolls up his sleeves to reveal the purple fades to red then a white that extends up to slightly above his elbows. "Oh God. Gabe."

"It- it's not t- too bad."

"Gabe, do you know any reason it would be worse than usual?" 

"No." Gabriel whispers shaking his head. 

《- - -》

Dean drove to the nearest hospital and now the trio is stuck in a small hospital room waiting for a doctor. Dean is pacing as he calls Cas to let him know they'll be late to the motel. Sam is trying to keep Gabe calm, and most importantly, warm.

A tall woman with auburn hair walks in. 

"I'm Dr. MacLeod." She purrs in a Scottish accent. "What might be your problem today?" 

"His feet bruise when it's too cold. Now his hands have begun to do the same. Diagnosis?" Sam demands. 

"I'm going to have to take a look." Rowena says smugly. Gabe peels off his shoes to show her his purple feet. Rowena mutters something to herself and walks out. Sam looks furious that she would dare leave without saying a thing when she strolls back in. 

"Raynauds disease. It's rather rate, and quite. severe." 

"So what do we do?" Sam whispers. 

"Keep him warm and he should be fine. But since it's so severe we're prescribing Amlodipine to lessen the symptoms. It's a calcium channel blocker." 

"Okay, thank you." Sam sighs. 

"I'm not finished." Dr. MacLeod snaps. "Cold isn't the only thing  that triggers these attacks. Stress is also a trigger. Good luck boys, have a nice day." The woman sashays from the room with a swish of her black dress and the click of her black heels. 

"Why'd she seem familiar?" Dean mutters. Sam shrugs, relived Gabe is okay. Or at least as much as he can be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird ending.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared....

Gabe jolts up in bed, soaked in sweat. He tries to muffle his sharp, broken pants with a hand. It's all in vain though, Sam sits up.

"Gabe? You okay?" Sam asks worriedly.

"Mmm... yeah." Gabe whispers.  "Just.....Kali...."

Sam grabs Gabe's midsection and finds the hem of his borrowed shirt. Sam's hands find their way under the fabric and travel across Gabe's scarred back. Gabriel buries his face in Sam's neck and mumbles something Sam can't make out.

"What?" Sam inquires. Gabriel lifts his head, revealing his tear-stained cheeks.

  "It was about the night I left. Kali-she, um-she was in a good mood. She had brought home takeout to celebrate some stupid little thing she had done. She hadn't laid a hand on me in over a week-I-I was confident. I let my guard down, I dropped the wine on the white carpet. Kali, well she was furious." Gabriel chuckles bitterly. "She slapped me, it wasn't that bad so I finished cleaning up and sat down for dinner. She reached for something and I made a mistake. I flinched. She screamed at me that I didn't trust her, that I didn't deserve someone so kimd as her, that I had been good but I fucked it all up." 

  "She was awful Gabe, and I wish I could protect you from those painful memories, but I can't. What I can do is help you back up again and again. I can help you lessen her grip on you."

  "She shouldn't have one on me in the first place. She was a bitch, thats all. She roughed me up a few times, I've been through worse  **I should be able to handle this.** " Gabriel shouts as he curls in on himself, effectively shutting Sam out. Sam rubs his back through his sobs until he finally falls asleep. 

 


End file.
